


Dying of the Light

by frogslay



Series: Cana Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogslay/pseuds/frogslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going on in Shepard's head as she faces her final decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying of the Light

Full lips forming prophecy with their movement, he had predicted her thoughts before she was given a chance to have them. She stood before the precipice of everything they had all fought for. Her mind was the tool for the whole universe to take back its freedom. Her choice was theirs, and in that moment she remembered his words.

“This battle you fight is difficult. There may come a time when you question yourself. Do not doubt that you are the one who knows the Reapers best. You have saved us all Shepard, and it is you who will lead us to victory. Do not let fear or tragedy sway you. You must go on.”

The words had been the wishes of a dying man, hoping that purpose would drive her to live. He died honorably, and she struggled on in memory of that.

With Anderson dead, and screams filtering in through the com, she limped past the catalyst. It may have given some tempting offers, but Thane was right. Cana knew the Reapers better than anyone. They weren’t a force to be reasoned with. No peace could be made. Destruction was the answer.

Bullets pierced the conduit releasing a shockwave that reached the hull and continued outside. Explosions shook the Citadel and engulfed her. Pain seared through her skin, flames licking at her flesh. Body writhing on the floor, cheers broke the confusion of her scattered thoughts.

Letting go, it all washed away in soft white. Nothing, it was nothing. Comfort enclosing her like a blanket, but part of her persisted. Warm and inviting it was, but it was all wrong.

Pain trickled back into her limbs distinct and real. Latching on she pulled her mind back to that feeling. Thought returned , and the knowledge that she was dying gave way to remembrance of Thane. It would be so easy to let go and just be with him again, but the final words of his wish drove her on.

“Live for me Siha.”

Eyes opened, agony exploding through in crystal clarity. Among the rubble Commander Shepard croaked a breathy laugh, very much alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, there's probably a million and one "SHEPARD IS ALIVE!" fics. Her being alive in the end wasn't really what was important to me though, it was WHY she was alive. She's doing it for herself as much as for him. Maybe there's another fic in that, but I'll see what happens. I do see more fics for her in the future because I really don't feel like her story is done, but I'm not going to promise anything.


End file.
